devfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Porter21
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wikia Developers Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:ShowHide page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dantman (Talk) 15:45, March 1, 2010 ArchiveTool Hey I saw you did some improvements on the ArchiveTool think you could add support for other languages? like in ShowHide? (please answer in your talk page) --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 20:31, 24 November 2010 (UTC) :oh yeah and if you could update the "update section", thanks --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 20:35, 24 November 2010 (UTC) ::Adding multi-language support shouldn't be much of a problem - I'll take a look. Not sure what you mean with "update the 'update section'"; I did update the one on ArchiveTool when I updated the script :) -- Porter21 (talk) 10:54, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Script should now support other languages - translating is similar to ShowHide (haven't updated config documentation yet). Let me know if you into any problems. -- Porter21 (talk) 23:00, November 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks, I just wanted to report you 2 issues I detected ::# Translation is missing when its processing the archiving. Is this on purpouse? ::# And when viewing this in with monobook the buttoms looks all bundle one beside another, the only solution I thought as its looks different in oasis was that with monobook a class is added giving an effect that we could add to the CSS. Or you can think on other solution for this issue? ::--Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 18:29, 28 November 2010 (UTC) ::: #1 is indeed intentional; I tried to keep the translated messages to a reasonable minimum so there's not too much overhead created as they are translated into more languages. Regarding #2, it's caused by the class "wikia-button" (i.e. the class for Wikia's custom buttons in Monaco and Oasis) not being defined for Monobook; I'll see what I can come up to improve the display in Monobook. -- Porter21 (talk) 20:37, November 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::I've changed so it uses the skin-specific button mechanisms instead (i.e. the wikia buttons for Monaco/Oasis and input buttons for Monobook). Hope it's better now. -- Porter21 (talk) 10:34, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Oasis Toolbar Buttons Hey Porter, just wanted to report a tiny problem with the "Oasis Toolbar Buttons", in case you don't know about it already :) The problem is that, if an article has an ampersand in the title, the buttons only recognize the words before the ampersand, check out the Heckler & Koch article and click on any of the buttons to see what I mean. the URL will display correctly but the title of the article will only display the words before the ampersand. I don't know if this can be fixed or not, but if there's no way to fix it then it might be worth noting on the article so people aren't as confused as I was when this happens :) --Anon talk 10:37, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :Hi, this is fixed. Cheers, [[User:Grunny|'Grunny']] (talk) 00:05, January 4, 2011 (UTC) "Edited by blabla" Hi Porter. I was wondering what script was used to display who edited the page on the image you uploaded, File:OasisToolbarButtons.jpg. Thanks, — Jr Mime (talk) 22:41, June 30, 2013 (UTC) :IIRC, that was a default feature of Oasis a long time ago. ~Bobogoobo (talk) 01:11, July 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Is it possible to get it back? — Jr Mime (talk) 01:14, July 1, 2013 (UTC) :::Sure, as I like to say, anything is possible with the right code :P. Just use the API to get the last revision of the current page and put it wherever you like. ~Bobogoobo (talk) 01:30, July 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::(Discussion moved here, sorry for hijacking your talk page :P.) ~Bobogoobo (talk) 05:05, July 1, 2013 (UTC)